Receuil
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Il s'agira tout simplement d'un recueil de drabbles et minis OS dans le but de découvrir plusieurs sentiments avec les personnages d'Inazuma eleven Go principalement .
1. Chapter 1

**Yo mina! Me voici pour un recueil de plusieurs drabbles écrites juste pour le plaisir :)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire en espérant que cela vous plaise !**

* * *

L'amour

- Je t'aime.

Ces deux mots étaient sortis de ta bouche. Tes larmes perlaient tes yeux brillants. Je vivais ce spectacle avec une pointe d'émotion, le monde s'était à vrai-dire comme écroulé sous mes pieds. Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à ralentir ses battements rapides comme l'éclair. La température de mon corps avait subitement grimpée de quelques degrés laissant mon visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Décidément l'amour faisait de drôles d'effets. Afin de mieux comprendre ce sentiment j'avais jeté mon livre à terre et t'avais serré avec fermeté dans mes bras inspirant ton odeur. Et je t'avais demandé :

- Dîtes sempai vous croyez que l'amour peut être réellement possible entre deux hommes ?

Tu avais resserré notre étreinte de manière à me faire comprendre que tu ne me laisserais jamais partir. Et c'est avec la voix légèrement brisée par mes précédentes paroles que tu m'avais avoué ceci :

- Tu sais Masaki l'amour est comme une bataille. Même entre deux hommes l'union est possible si l'un réussit à conquérir le cœur de l'autre. Certes parfois l'ennemi résiste à céder ce qu'il a de plus précieux pour lui c'est-à-dire ses terres. Mais d'autres fois non.

Une légère brise de vent avait fait virevolter nos cheveux. Profitant de cette opportunité j'avais approché mes lèvres des tiennes tout en admirant ton regard amoureux. Pas même deux secondes il nous avait fallut pour réaliser notre premier baiser, le regard des passants ne nous importait peu. Qu'ils soient là ou pas j'aurais quand même embrasser l'homme que j'ai aimé, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours. Puis, lorsque nous nous étions séparés j'avais compris une chose :

- Sempai, dois-je comprendre que je suis une terre que vous cherchiez à tout pris à conquérir en dépit de votre vie ?

Tu m'avais répondu à cette question en me murmurant à l'oreille un simple « oui ». Pris par l'émotion je t'avais répondu immédiatement « Alors je resterais votre terre à tout jamais ».

**Cela avait sonné comme une déclaration d'amour de ma part, nous laissant à présent un avenir remplit d'un éternel bonheur.**


	2. La sexualité

La sexualité

Suis-je homo, bi, hétéro ou asexué ? Nous nous posons tous cette fameuse question à certains moments de notre adolescence .En effet il arrive parfois que notre cœur nous fasse douter de ce que nous sommes vraiment. Ce sentiment, Shindou Takuto adolescent de 16ans, le ressentait depuis maintenant une année. Une année, date à laquelle il avait pour la première fois ressentit ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'amour.

Au départ il n'éprouvait rien du tout à son égard. Après tout ce n'était qu'un basketteur qui avait atterrit dans une équipe de football qui n'était qu'autre que la Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Aucune expérience en matière de foot et avec un fort caractère. Takuto s'était même mis à éprouver de la haine envers lui si bien que pour éviter de se prendre des buts le musicien avait décidé de se mettre en travers de son chemin juste devant les cages. Cependant depuis plusieurs semaines sa haine s'était subitement transformée en jalousie. Oui, Shindou Takuto, LE milieu de terrain par excellence était bel et bien jaloux. Selon lui Sakura devenait de plus en plus proche avec le gardien, elle le défendait dès qu'elle le pouvait et rougissait même lorsqu'Ibuki lui parlait. Pour le numéro 9 de la Shinsei Inazuma Japan c'en était de trop, tellement irrité par le comportement de Sakura il était à présent le premier à quitter les vestiaires d'un pas rageur devant une incompréhension complète de ses coéquipiers.

Alors que le musicien écoutait sa musique classique, ceci étant la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser, sa conscience recommença à le torturer. Déjà que la nuit précédente il n'avait pas su fermer l'œil se retournant maintes et maintes fois pensant à la situation dans laquelle il était empiéterait depuis quasiment un an. En ayant plus que marre il prit son IPhone et téléphona à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Allo ?

-Allo Ranmaru c'est moi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Takuto ?

-Je n'en peux plus c'est une torture !

-De quoi ?

-Je préfère t'en parler de vive voix… alors si tu pouvais venir ce serait génial !

-Euh d'accord, attends juste dix minutes et je serais là devant ta porte. A de suite !

C'est ainsi que Kirino Ranmaru raccrocha laissant son meilleur ami plus que désespéré. Au moins le rosé serait toujours là pour lui et ce serait même peut-être lui qui débloquerait la situation. Ayant retrouvé un bon rythme cardiaque, qui s'était emballé durant la conversation, Takuto descendit les escaliers et attendit son invité dans le couloir. Ce fut effectivement quelques minutes plus tard que la sonnerie de l'immense maisonnée retentit. Shindou s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit Ranmaru souriant. Ce dernier lâcha, d'ailleurs, d'une voix étonnée :

-Tiens d'habitude c'est une de tes servantes qui m'accueille avec un sourire radieux. Ça change ! Il y a vraiment un problème dans ce cas-là.

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas la tête baissée tenant fermement la poignée de la porte principale.

-Un GROS problème plutôt. Bon parles mois en tout de suite, tu peux me faire confiance comme toujours.

Le rosé avait cligné de l'œil suite à sa réplique. Après tout, les meilleurs amis se disaient quasiment tout. Takuto l'amena donc à sa chambre que Kirino ne connaissait que trop bien. Toujours propre et bien rangée. Le musicien avait vraiment de la chance de posséder des femmes de ménages. Puis une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le lit Shindou essaya tout d'abord de chercher ses mots ne savant pas par où commencer. Voyant qu'il était confus Ranamru décida d'agir et de débloquer la situation ? Il prit donc la parole une fois de plus :

-C'est en rapport avec l'équipe ?

Le musicien tâcha de se retenir mais n'y parvint pas laissant des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Kirino, déconcerté par la réaction de Takuto, ne sut quoi dire. S'il avait en effet réagit comme cela au mot « équipe » c'était bien elle la raison. Le silence s'installa donc entre les deux adolescents. Pendant plusieurs secondes aucun des deux ne sut réagir mais bien décidé à tout avouer à son meilleur ami Shindou Takuto, les poings serrés, arriva à murmurer :

-Ranmaru dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis lorsque tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Masaki ?

L'interlocuteur fut étonné si bien qu'il n'arriva qu'à répondre à la question de Shindou par seulement trois mots :

-J'étais perdu…

-Je vois … je crois que je … ressens la même chose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ?!

Aucune réponse ne suivit. Ranmaru avait vu juste, son meilleur avait certes un GROS problème mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était celui des sentiments que l'on pouvait porter à une personne. Cela expliquait donc cette question si soudaine de la part du musicien.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-…

-Shindou ?

Takuto mit sa tête entre ses bras comme honteux, les joues rouges il déglutit et c'est la voix emplie de tristesse qu'il avoua au rosé :

-Ranmaru mon cœur bat pour une personne un peu spéciale.

-Spéciale ? Dans quel genre ?

-Je crois que je suis comme toi, Masaki, Kyousuke et Tenma. Kurama aussi d'ailleurs enfin je pense je ne suis pas certain pour lui.

-Tu veux dire… que tu es Homosexuel ou que tu penses l'être ?

-Je pense l'être plutôt mais afin d'en être sûr il faudrait que je sorte avec un garçon or cela ne se fera jamais vu comment est celui que j'aime actuellement.

Le ton du musicien baissa au fur et à mesure de sa phrase passant d'une voix tout à fait audible à un murmure. La discussion reprit alors de plus belle.

-Ça te choque Ranmaru ?

-Oui enfin non. Venant de toi c'est tout de même étonnant Donc je crois que je vais reformuler ma phrase dite précédemment : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

N'ayant pas la force de prononcer le nom de celui qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade, Takuto prit la photo de l'équipe de la Shinsei Inazuma Japan située sur son bureau. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de la donner à son meilleur ami. Il posa alors son doigt tremblant sur l'élu de son cœur.

-Ibuki Munamasa. Dois –je être étonné Takuto ?

-Pardon ?

-Vu comment il est foutu ce n'est pas étonnant ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal…Mon dieu si Masaki m'entendait je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Takuto souri face à la dernière réplique de Kirino et pour la première depuis quelques jours il se sentit débarrassé d'un poids. Il essuya par la suite ses yeux embrumés avec ses manches de maillot. Il remercia alors son confident

-Oh ce n'est rien je préfère que tu me le dises que tu me le caches !

-Mais le dernier problème est : est-ce qu'il va me rejeter ?

-j'avais moi aussi peur que Masaki me rejette tu sais. Et pourtant je suis allé de l'avant prenant mon courage à deux mains, je suis tellement amoureux de lui tu vois. Essaie Takuto ! Dis-lui tu n'as rien à perdre crois-moi !

-D'accord je te fais confiance... c'est vrai que si on le prend comme ça je dois lui dire.

Heureux tous les deux ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien oubliant leurs soucis du moment. Le rosé lui proposa alors de faire un tour étant donné le temps radieux qui s'offrait à eux. Bien évidemment Takuto acquiesça se sentant à présent libre.

** Se poser des questions sur sa sexualité au moment de l'adolescence est une chose tout à fait normale. Chaque ado a besoin de se trouver et pour cela s'il rencontre plusieurs obstacles sur son chemin il faut qu'il sache une chose essentielle : les amis , la famille et toutes personnes proches sont là pour les aider et cela peu importe le moment et la gravité de la situation.**


	3. L'amitié

L'amitié

Kyousuke Tsurugi, autrefois ex-seed, s'était juré de sauver la vie de son frère. A présent que cela était fait grâce à l'immense don de l'opération par Goenji Shuuya. Tsurugi profitait alors maintenant des moments qu'il pouvait passer avec ses amis et coéquipiers. Mais le plus important pour lui était Hakuryu. En effet ce dernier avait été également seed et s'était montré gentil et amical avec lui sur l'île du God Eden.

Maintenant encore ils se faisaient de nombreuses sorties que ce soit en groupe ou à deux tout simplement. Pourtant nombreuses avaient été les disputes entre les deux adolescents mais heureusement pour eux jamais elles n'avaient réussis à briser leur solide amitié. D'ailleurs Hakuryuu aidait Kyousuke dès que ce dernier en avait besoin, il était toujours à l'écoute. Et inversement. C'était en fait grâce à Hakuryuu que Kyousuke et Tenma sortaient à présent ensemble et vivaient le parfait amour. De même lorsque le détendeur du « Shinning Dragon » avait eu un problème cette fois-ci familial, Tsurugi l'avait accueillit chez lui à bras ouverts et l'avait soutenu moralement jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'étaient alors mis d'accord sur une définition de l'amitié pensant que cette dernière avait besoin d'être refaite à leur manière :

**« L'amitié c'est comme une gamme, il faut lier plusieurs notes différentes entre elles afin d'obtenir une harmonie parfaite à savoir l'amitié. »**


	4. La jalousie

La jalousie

On dit parfois que la jalousie peut mener à la bagarre, à la dépression ou même au suicide dans des cas extrêmes. Ce sentiment douloureux Kyousuke Tsurugi ne le connaissait que trop bien. En effet depuis un petit moment le cadet des Tsurugi ne supportait plus le visage de celui qui tournait autour du capitaine de la Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Au début les deux garçons se parlaient normalement sans pour autant s'engager dans une conversation d'une heure. Et pourtant l'ancien athlète monopolisait de plus en plus son capitaine rendant le numéro dix plus irrité que jamais. Ce dernier abattit pour la énième fois son poing dans son oreiller amortissant le choc puis s'allongea sur son lit essayant de se calmer avec la tête baissée.

En fait depuis un petit moment déjà il l'avait enfin compris : au fond de lui il était juste hyper amoureux d'un petit brun inoffensif autrement dit Matsukaze Tenma. Et le fait que Matatagi le suive comme un petit chien ne lui plaisait guère. Mais un jour alors qu'il descendait calmement les escaliers Tsurugi surprit Hayato tenant la main du numéro 8 fermement et lui expliquant que de divers sentiments commençaient à l'envahir et qu'il ne souhaitait que une chose : avoir une relation amoureuse. Ce fut de trop pour le ténébreux, qui prit d'un pic de jalousie, s'était rué sur l'athlète lui mettant un poing en pleine figure. Désirant se soulager de cette situation Kyousuke avait continué les coups les larmes aux yeux hurlant à Matatagi qu'il n'était qu'un salaud. Les mains légèrement en sang il avait fini par se relever essayant de respirer par petites bouffées. Tenma ayant assisté à la scène n'avait même pas essayé de s'interposer par peur de recevoir des coups à son tour. Mais au lieu de cela il avait senti des bras chauds l'enlacer le maintenant fermement. Certes Kyouske allait payer cher pour son comportement mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

En fin de compte c'était juste la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à faire des conneries comme frapper un de ses coéquipiers.

Enfin de compte c'était juste ce sentiment qui lui avait permis de se déclarer à son capitaine le soir même leur accordant une possibilité de se mettre ensemble et d'être heureux.


	5. Le rêve

Le rêve

Le football. Ce sport signifiait tout comme la liberté par exemple pour certaines personnes. Et cela Tenma Matsukaze le savait très bien. Il avait connu et aimé ce sport grâce à un célèbre ancien joueur de Raimon qui n'était qu'autre que Goenji Shuuya. Ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie une fois alors que le brun n'avait, à cette époque-là, que six ans. Puis les années passèrent et Tenma avait décidé de rejoindre le club de Raimon à son tour à sa rentrée au collège. Malgré les difficultés il avait réussi à devenir le capitaine de cette équipe, remplaçant le rôle de Shindou Takuto, mais aussi à gagner l'Holy Road avec tous ces coéquipiers.

Et maintenant alors qu'il disputait le monde avec ses camarades Matsukaze désirait aller le plus loin possible dans sa carrière. Le milieu de terrain pensait déjà aux championnats à venir. Il s'imaginait combattre, donner tout ce qu'il aurait dans le ventre afin de devenir aussi célèbre que possible dans les dix ans à venir. Mais atteindre un si haut niveau lui demanderait sans doute pas mal d'efforts et c'est avec le soutien de ses amis qu'il pensait que son rêve serait possible.

Grâce au soutien de sa famille, de son petit-ami ainsi que de ses meilleurs amis Tenma Mastukaze pouvait continuer à rêver avec une détermination de fer. S'imaginant sur un podium brandissant une grande coupe, le brun avait fermé ses yeux et inspira un coup l'air d'été, un ballon à la main, allongé sur la pelouse. Le vent, quant à lui, balayait doucement son visage rêveur et désireux laissant l'adolescent la tête dans les nuages.

**«** **Avoir un rêve est une chose importante car non seulement il permet d'aller de l'avant mais aussi de s'accrocher à la vie, d'avoir un but dans l'espoir de le voir se réaliser un jour »**


	6. La mort

La mort

L'église était bombée ce jour-là. La famille, les amis … tout le monde était présent sans exception. Certaines personnes laissaient leurs émotions les envahir et pleuraient, tandis que d'autres préféraient se retenir et abordaient de ce fait un visage sans expression. Le prêtre, quant à lui, avait conclu la cérémonie la voix clair et pleine de vivacité.

Juste après cette dernière les proches s'étaient rassemblés dans le cimetière autour du cercueil ouvert. Un par un ils marmonnaient leur mot d'adieux au défunt. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs le visage paisible comme si rien ne pouvait troubler son repos éternel engagé six jours auparavant. Lorsque ce fut au tour d'un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur bleu nuit tout le monde se tut.

-Tenma merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. A vrai-dire tu as rendu ma vie plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Je nous voyais déjà futurs mariés avec la demande que je t'ai faite il y a un mois. Mariés et aussi pourquoi pas fonder une famille ?

C'était de trop pour Kyousuke, il s'effondra en larmes devant tout le monde et tomba sur les genoux. Cependant, il reprit son discours malgré les nombreux sanglots.

-Tenma tu n'avais pas le droit de partir si vite. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. De nous laisser… Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tes amis, ta famille, ton fiancé et même ton chien tu les as tous laisser tomber. Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu as abandonné par la même occasion ton football que tu aimais tant et tout ça en mourant !

Le ton de sa voix avait augmenté mais s'était mise à baisser subitement si bien que sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. C'est donc en marmonnant que l'attaquant avait prononcé ses derniers mots :

-Mais… je sais que tout ce qu'il se passe n'est pas de ta faute. Cette crise cardiaque en plein match est arrivée d'elle-même, tu ne la désirais pas …. Ce n'est pas toi mais ton cœur qui en a décidé. Sache cependant une chose, une seule…

Des torrents de larmes s'étaient mises à ruisseler sur ses joues pâles et avaient fini par atterrir sur le corps du défunt. Sa voix était à présent inaudible et incompréhensible :

-Je t'aime et ça peu importe que tu sois dans ta tombe. Tu resteras mon petit-ami, mon fiancé, mon joueur préféré, mon petit inconscient rien qu'à moi et cela malgré ta mort… Alors s'il-te-plait je te le demande sincèrement, promets-moi au moins une chose de là où tu es : protèges moi le temps que je te rejoigne… C'est tout…

Tsurugi avait eu du mal à se relever après son discours, Shindou et Hakuryuu avaient dû l'aider à se remettre debout après quoi le prêtre avait fait une dernière prière accompagné des fossoyeurs et de la petite foule. La pluie avait alors entamé, par la suite, son chant de la mort en martelant le sol de ses gouttes fraiches et épaisses. La tête baissée le maître de l'église avait ordonné de mettre le cercueil dans le caveau. Une fois ce dernier mis en place Endou s'était avancé et avait demandé une chose que l'on pouvait considérer comme normale.

-S'il-vous-plait laissez-moi mettre ceci avec lui. Il a besoin de son football, il a besoin que le football l'accompagne là-haut !

Les fossoyeurs n'y avaient vu aucun inconvénient et avaient laissé le coach déposer la sphère blanche et noire, signée de partout, au-dessus du cercueil. Après quoi, à l'aide de leurs pelles, les deux hommes avaient recouvert jusqu'à une certaine épaisseur de terre. C'est ainsi que la pluie s'était arrêtée doucement laissant le marbre commençait à briller à la lueur des petits rayons de soleil timides.

Comme si tout cela était signe que Tenma avait rejoint le paradis en sécurité. Comme si cela était signe que le milieu de terrain continuerait à veiller sur tous ceux qu'il aimait.


End file.
